Rape Me
by TragedyDawl
Summary: After getting rejected by Kevin, Gwen goes off on her own and meets up with Mike Morningstar who ends up raping her. After the incident, she goes into a depression so will Kevin figure it out and make her feel wanted? Oneshot Lemon.


**Hi Ben 10 fans! This is my very first Ben 10 fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy this! Beware for rape and a lemon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10**

" Rape Me"

Gwen had a tear escape her pale cheek that became part of the water that was spraying on her naked body. Gwen was currently in her shower, sitting in a crouching form while letting the hot water remove the dirt and everything else off of her body. The only thing that she couldn't seem to get off was Mike Morningstar's scent. She tried her best to forget the images that had happened yesterday but nothing cured the emotion that she was feeling.

**Flashback**

Ben, Kevin and Gwen were hanging out at the Mr. Smoothie shop after having to have a job to deal with aliens that were terrorizing the city. Ben went to go get another drink while leaving Kevin and Gwen alone. Kevin was back to his old self after Gwen had found a cure for his condition but he still hadn't asked her out on a date.

_' Okay I swear this will be the last time I will mention this to Kevin. I'm starting to think that he really doesn't want me.'_ Gwen thought to herself then shook the bad thoughts out of her head and scooted closer to Kevin who was sitting beside her on the bench.

" So Kevin, is there something that you would like to ask me?" Gwen asked, causing the male to raise an eyebrow.

" Um... do you need another refill?" Kevin was very confused of what she was talking about.

" No not that. I was thinking about when you were going to see what I was doing tonight?" Gwen asked again but frowned when Kevin rolled his eyes and got up from his seat while mumbling the word annoying. Kevin went to go throw his drink away and when he walked back over to the table, his eyes softened to see Gwen standing up from her seat with a sad expression on her face.

" I can never get enough of these drinks." Ben showed back up with another drink in his hand.

" You two have fun, I'm going to go ahead and head home." Gwen spoke out.

" I'll take you home." Kevin said.

" No it's okay. I feel like being by myself. See you guys later." Gwen waved and ignored Kevin's guilty face and walked away from her friend and cousin. Gwen walked about a few blocks when she heard a voice that she recognized.

" Lovely Gwen, shouldn't you be with that dumb boyfriend of yours?" Gwen turned her head to see Mike Morningstar and she was shocked to see him looking like his old self.

" Mike? What happened to you?" Gwen asked as she prepared herself for battle. She was grateful that no one was around.

" I have found a way to get my powers back. I don't have my full potental yet but I will soon. I have come looking for you." Mike said with a sly smile on his face.

" Well I am not interested." Gwen spoke out then began to throw discs at his way. A few minutes of them two fighting, Mike had gotten Gwen trapped and began to drain some of her energy.

" What the?" Gwen could feel her losing her power. When Mike took enough energy, he stopped and pinned her arms above her head with one hand while the other one began to unbutton her pants.

" Get off of me!" Gwen growled out and tried her best to move away but it was no use. She couldn't escape.

" You will forever be mine lovely Gwen." Mike whispered into her ear as he pushed down her pants and panties and removed his pants and boxers and plunged into her, loving the scream that she was yelling out.

**End of Flashback**

Gwen remembered afterwards, she had passed out due to the pain that he had caused her and when she woke up, he was nice enough to give her back her powers but still felt like he took something from her because he did. Something that could never be replaced.

* * *

Ben and Kevin were on their way over to Gwen's house to pick her up. The car ride was more silent than usual until Ben decided to bring up a subject.

" I wonder what's up with Gwen? When I called her earlier, she wouldn't pick up her cell phone so I had to call her house phone. Her mother said that she hadn't left her room since she came home yesterday. I'm worried." Ben spoke out.

" Is that why you want to go over there so badly?" Kevin raised an eyebrow but deep down inside he was worried as well.

" Yeah, this isn't like her at all." Ben replied then they arrived at Gwen's home. The two males walked up to the door and Ben opened it up, seeing Gwen's parents at the dining table.

" Good morning." Gwen's mother greeted the males.

" Hey, has Gwen come down yet?" Kevin asked in a worried tone of voice and frowned when Gwen's mother shook her head.

" No but you two should go up there and see if she's awake." Gwen's mother said then the boys walked upstairs and reached Gwen's door. Ben was the one to knock on the door and after a few seconds, Gwen opened up on the other side.

" Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked while wearing her normal outfit. Luckily for her, she had gotten dressed and blow dried her hair before they had arrived.

" We wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. Your phone is off." Ben frowned at his cousin.

" Sorry, I had a busy night and I forgot to charge the silly thing." Gwen rolled eyes, trying to hide the emotional pain that she was feeling.

" Well we are going out if you want to come with us." Kevin smirked at the girl.

" Sure, I'll meet you guys downstairs." Gwen said and turned around and walked back into her room. Gwen then turned around when she heard footsteps coming close to her and noticed that Kevin was walking over to her.

" Problem?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at her crush.

" Gwen, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I should had not ignored you like that." Kevin approached her and noticed that the closer he was getting the more she was stepping back.

" It's okay. You don't want to date me." Gwen spoke out in a sad tone of voice while she crossed her arms.

" It's not that Gwen. It's just that I'm not used to a girl liking me. All the other girls only see me as scum but you, it's different and I don't even know the first thing about dating. I figured you would get bored on the date or something." Kevin told the girl.

" It's fine Kevin." Gwen replied but inside her heart was breaking. She knew now that she could never be with Kevin because that she had been raped by Mike Morningstar. Who would want a girl that had been with another guy.

" Listen, how about we can try this dating thing and I take you out to a movie?" Kevin asked.

" I can't. I'm sorry Kevin." Gwen whispered out and turned to walk by Kevin but when he placed his hand on her arm she freaked out.

" Don't touch me!" Gwen yelled out and used her power to push Kevin away from her.

" Gwen!" Kevin called out but Gwen ignored him and rushed downstairs and was relieved to see that Ben and her parents didn't hear the commotion coming from upstairs. Kevin came down the stairs and was about to say something when Ben interrupted.

" Alright, lets go." Ben said and the three teens say their goodbyes to Gwen's parents and walked out and got into Kevin's car. Gwen quickly got into the back seat which confused Kevin some more. He reminded himself to ask Gwen what was up with her when they were alone. Kevin and Ben got into the car and drove off. They drove around for awhile when they noticed an explosion about a mile away from where they were.

" What was that?" Ben questioned out.

" One way to find out." Kevin snickered out and looked over at his mirror and noticed Gwen had a distant look on her face.

" Kevin, hurry!" Ben shouted out, bringing Kevin back to reality.

" Right." Kevin stepped on the gas and drove off. When they got to where the explosion taken place, Gwen's muscle's tighten to see Mike Morningstar standing with a couple of aliens.

" Hey it's Mike Morningstar! I'm going to give him a beating of a lifetime." Kevin smirked out as he got out of the car while Ben did the same. Ben decided to turn into big chill but after his transformation, he realized that Gwen wasn't with them and turned his head to see Gwen still sitting in the car.

" Gwen? You coming?" Big chill called out then Gwen slowly got out of the car while big chill ran over to the scene. Gwen really didn't want to see Mike after what he had done to her but when she heard Kevin yell out, her eyes widen. She looked ahead and saw that big chill was knocked out and Mike was going after Kevin who had just gotten hit.

" Kevin!" Gwen yelled out as she ran as fast as she could and saved Kevin just in time by putting up a force field to block Mike's attack.

" Ah lovely Gwen, have you decided that you wanted seconds?" Mike raised an eyebrow at the girl as he stepped closer to the girl.

" Stay away from me!" Gwen yelled out as she started throwing discs his way.

" But Gwen, I thought you would be coming back for more after I made you scream that loud." Mike smirked out.

" What is he talking about Gwen?" Kevin got up from the ground and went over to Gwen's side and noticed that something was wrong when she wouldn't look at him.

" So you didn't tell Kevin about our love making?" Mike asked.

" What?" Kevin couldn't believe his ears while Gwen stayed silent.

" Yeah, Gwen and I are made for each other especially after she gave me her virginity." Mike said while Kevin's eyes widen.

" Shut up! You took it from me! You FUCKING RAPED ME!" Gwen screamed out as loud as she could. She was about to charge at him but stopped when Kevin stepped in front of her.

" Kevin?" Gwen questioned out.

" No one and I mean no one touches my Gwen!" Kevin roared out as he charged over to Mike Morningstar.

Gwen couldn't help but stand and stare as she watch the two men fight over each other. Gwen had never seen Kevin this angry before and was amazed of how much power he had. Kevin growled out as he punched Mike in the face for a final blow, making the male not being able to move. Kevin looked over and noticed that Mike was passed out and was not going to wake up anytime soon. Kevin walked over to where Gwen was standing with a frighten look on her face.

" Gwen..." Kevin spoke out as he approached the girl.

" Kevin, I'm sorry." Gwen responded.

" What happened?" Ben asked as he went back to normal and stood up from the ground. Gwen looked over and was relieved that her cousin was passed out during her raping confession.

" Eh I knocked Mr. Morningstar out for you." Kevin replied.

" Are you okay Gwen?" Ben asked his cousin.

" I'm fine... thanks to Kevin." Gwen smiled over to the black haired male while he couldn't help but smile back.

" Anyways, I'm going to go on and take Gwen out of here if you can finish things up here?" Kevin asked.

" I get it. Yeah I'll wait for the cops to show up. I'll give Julie a call and have her to pick me up." Ben smiled at his cousin and friend. They wave goodbye then Kevin walked Gwen over to the car and they drove off.

" Gwen, why didn't you tell me what that jerk did to you?" Kevin was frustrated with himself that he couldn't protect her.

" Because... I didn't want anyone to know. It happened yesterday after I left you guys and went home." Gwen spoke out.

" It's my fault." Kevin punched his steering wheel.

" It's not your fault. Anyways do you think we could go somewhere besides my house? I really don't feel like going home right now." Gwen said.

" We could go to my house. My mom is at work and won't be home until later." Kevin said and Gwen nodded her head.

When Kevin finally reached over to his house, he parked his car and walked out while Gwen slowly trailed behind him. They walked into the house and Kevin took her to where his bedroom was. Gwen looked around and wasn't surprised to see how messy his room was. Her eyes soften when she noticed a picture by his bed stand that was a picture of him and her together.

" Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting company." Kevin said as he scratched the back of his head with his hand.

" It's alright Kevin." Gwen replied as she took a seat on his bed. His bed was the only thing that was clean.

" Gwen... I..." Kevin slowly approached her and sat down next to her.

" Kevin, I should go." Gwen spoke out and was about to stand up when she was stopped by Kevin holding onto her hand. The contact made her whimper.

" Gwen." Kevin called out as she brought her back down on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

" I hate what that jerk did to you. You don't deserve this." Kevin whispered into her ear while he could feel her body shake from the hug.

" I'm sorry... you don't deserve me. You should be with someone who you can touch and enjoy yourself with." Gwen tried to pull away from the hug but Kevin wouldn't let go.

" I don't want anyone else but you. I mean it." Kevin placed both of his large hands on her cheeks and laid his head against her head.

" Kevin... I'm scared." Gwen whispered out while staring into his black orbs.

" It's okay, I won't hurt you." Kevin replied back.

" Can you... make this pain go away? Make me forget everything that Mike did to me." Gwen spoke out and Kevin's eyes widen.

" Are you sure?" Kevin asked and Gwen smiled and nodded her head.

" Please." Gwen said then leaned over and kissed Kevin on the lips who kissed back. They started out kissing each other gently then Kevin decided to take it to the next level and licked Gwen's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Gwen obliged and opened her mouth so she could taste Kevin's tongue.

" Please make me forget." Gwen mumbled in between kisses and Kevin opened up his eyes when he felt her hands gripping on the end of his shirt. They pulled apart so Gwen could take of his shirt, leaving him shirtless. Kevin helped her remove her shirt and placed his hands on her back and unclasped her bra, removing the material. After the bra came off of her body, Gwen immediately covered herself up with her hands.

" What's wrong Gwen? Do you want to stop?" Kevin raised an eyebrow at her.

" No it's not that Kevin, it's just I'm not used to being like this in front of a guy." Gwen couldn't help but blush. Kevin smirked at the girl and removed her hands, letting her nipples get harden from the cool air. Kevin moved his hands over to the flesh and started to massage the peaks while helping Gwen lay down on his bed.

" Nhn.. Kevin." Gwen moaned out from the pleasure and moaned out even more when she felt him put one of her breast into his mouth. After giving the right one enough attention, Kevin went back up while trailing kisses on her shoulder and neck until he reached back to her lips.

" Are you sure you want to keep going?" Kevin asked again.

" I'm sure Kevin." Gwen smiled back at the male above her. They stayed like for a while, getting used to each other and touching each others skin. Kevin had never been with a woman before but that doesn't mean he never wanted to. Some time later, they were completely naked and Kevin positioned himself in front of her entrance. Kevin leaned down to capture her lips right as he plunged his way into her body.

" Ahh." Gwen screech in pain but instead of Kevin start moving in and out like she thought was going to happen, he stayed in the position and waited for her to get use to the situation.

_' Kevin is really not like Mike.'_ Gwen thought to herself and once she got used to it she nodded her head and he started pumping in and out of her.

" Is this okay?" Kevin asked her as he continued to thrust into her. He would go a little faster and harder when he knew that her body could handle it.

" Oh yes." Gwen moaned out and she knew that she was close. Kevin knew that he was going to cum soon too when he felt her walls tighten.

" Kevin!" Gwen screamed out as her orgasm overcame her body. After a few more thrusts, Kevin joined her in true bliss.

" Gwen." Kevin groaned out as he came into her body. He then pulled out after having enough energy and laid by her side.

" That was amazing." Gwen replied with a smile on her face.

" Yeah tell me about it." Kevin smirked back then looked at the time and noticed that it was still pretty on in the evening.

" Hey Gwen." Kevin spoke out.

" What is it?" Gwen asked.

" Since it's still early, would you like to go out and go see a movie or something?" Kevin asked while Gwen couldn't help but smile back.

" I would like that." Gwen answered back.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy! Review time!**


End file.
